


I'll save you... I promise

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Donna Noble Remembers, Donna is saved, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, The Lost Memory, the most important woman in the universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Доктор всю свою жизнь спасал Вселенную... с самого её рождения и до последней секунды её существования. Но теперь пришло время и ей помочь Доктору. Пришло время спасти самую важную женщину во всём мироздании... самую важную женщину в сердце Доктора.





	I'll save you... I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Я обожаю Донну Ноубл! И на мой взгляд, она самая лучшая спутница Доктора! Она невероятная и, безусловно, не заслуживает такого финала. Да, я полностью согласна с решением Доктора стереть ей память, поскольку другого выхода у них не было, и я, действительно, была рада, что в конце четвёртого сезона она вышла замуж, как и мечтала. Вполне возможно, что такой финал правильный и лучший из всех возможных для данного персонажа, однако мне захотелось подарить немножечко чуда для Донны, и поэтому я создала своеобразное альтернативное завершение "Конца времени".  
> P.S. AU, в котором Десятый Доктор не регенерирует в финале "Конца времени", а Донна не забывает историю с Мастером, а, наоборот, начинает всё вспоминать.
> 
> I'll save you... I promise (англ. Я спасу тебя... обещаю)  
> P.S. Так же глагол "to save" можно перевести как "уберечь", следовательно, получается "Я уберегу тебя... обещаю".
> 
> Обложка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850424/v850424955/94613/eoySJFjeoMY.jpg

Спаси меня, пожалуйста, спаси!  
Мне без тебя так мало кислорода…  
И стало слово «грусть» мужского рода,  
Хотя никто об этом не просил…  
  
Для счастья, знаешь, множество причин…  
Вот только нет тебя со мною рядом…  
Здесь не помочь любимым шоколадом —  
Тоска имеет высший ранг и чин.  
  
Четвертый день подряд идут дожди,  
А радуги все нет, как нет и чуда…  
И можно скоро потерять рассудок,  
Сжигая сердце бесконечным «жди».  
  
А в небо кто-то выплеснул бензин,  
Вздохнул чуть слышно и поджег закаты.  
Не нужно мне ни серебра, ни злата!  
Хочу к тебе… Спаси меня, спаси…  
© Ольга Печорина

  
  
      На берегу было ветрено и безлюдно. Слева вдали виднелся широкий залив, в то время как справа можно было увидеть каменистые горы.  
      Тот самый залив «Злого Волка».  
      Было что-то особенное в этом месте: оно словно манило Доктора в моменты безудержного отчаяния, когда вся его жизнь рушилась, в моменты, когда он оставался совсем один, теряя самых дорогих ему людей. Впервые он сюда попал, когда Роуз осталась запечатана в другой вселенной, когда казалось, что боль от этой потери навсегда останется с ним и никогда не ослабеет… Но время шло, жизнь продолжалась, и от того ужасного чувства утраты остался лишь лёгкий осадок, который, словно не до конца зажившие шрамы, иногда отдавал ноющей болью в груди. Во второй раз он попал сюда, когда возвращал Роуз домой после битвы с Давросом, когда оставил с ней своего недавно рождённого двойника (кажется, сейчас тот называет себя Джоном Смитом). Тогда он уже знал, что будет с Донной… казалось, она и сама знала, что ей предстоит пережить, он видел это в её глазах, в которых читалась вселенская грусть, видел это в её слегка опущенных плечах и чуть поджатых губах. И на этот раз, казалось, было гораздо больнее, чем в прошлый. Но даже те чувства грядущей потери и расставания не сравнятся с болью и страхом, что он чувствовал сейчас.  
      С каждым разом, с каждым последующим прибытием сюда ему было только хуже, словно это место постоянно накапливало в себе какой-то негатив и стремилось отдать его полностью именно Доктору. В прошлый раз он думал, что больше сюда не вернётся, что третьего раза точно не будет… и что хуже уже некуда. Сейчас он стоял посреди пустынного берега, всматриваясь вдаль, и понимал, как же сильно ошибался. Сейчас, когда всё стремительно скатывалось в тартарары, а никакой надежды уже просто не осталось, он снова пришёл сюда. Пришёл, чтобы просить помощи. Он почти разрушил вселенную, создавая разлом реальности, чтобы попасть сюда, и всё ради того, чтобы выкрасть у судьбы один маленький шанс на спасение. Мужчина в его любимом синем костюме, с торчащими во все стороны волосами и, откровенно говоря, слишком уж сильно похожий на Доктора, подошёл незаметно и почти бесшумно.  
      — Давно ты здесь не появлялся, — без приветствия сказал двойник, вставая рядом и так же всматриваясь вдаль, разглядывая залив. — Как же ты попал сюда?  
      — Она умирает, — игнорируя вопрос, тихо сказал Доктор, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону. Лицо собеседника в то же мгновение изменилось: лёгкая тень улыбки, возникшая было на его губах, тотчас же исчезла, а в глазах появился внезапный страх.  
      — Донна? — с испугом в голосе прошептал тот, пристально смотря на пришельца.  
      Лицо Доктора, казалось, не выражало никаких эмоций, однако так казалось лишь на первый взгляд. В его глазах плескалось щемящее чувство боли, утраты и вины.  
      — Что с ней? — осторожно спросил двойник, которого теперь на самом деле звали Джон Смит.  
      — Человеческий мозг не может вместить в себя сознание Повелителя Времени… — начал объяснять Доктор, повернувшись лицом к собеседнику.  
      — Я знаю всё это, и я ещё при нашей последней встречи понял, что ты собираешься стереть ей память. Что произошло после этого? — слегка раздражённо спросил Джон, чувствуя, как страх подкрадывается всё ближе и охватывает всё большие участки сознания.  
      — Мастер, — просто ответил Доктор.  
      — Нет… — едва слышно прошептал его собеседник, не веря собственным ушам. Он ведь помнил, как старый друг умирал на его руках, помнил, как сам сжёг его тело, помнил, как оплакивал его…  
      — Долго объяснять, — отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, сказал Доктор. — Он захватил Землю, создал свою расу, превращая всех в своих клонов, — кратко пересказал он последние события.  
      — Всех, кроме Донны? — скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая, произнёс Джон, начиная понимать, к чему всё идёт.  
      — Да. Но она начала вспоминать всё — сработали защитные механизмы, и, казалось, обошлось, но… — он на мгновение остановился, словно давая себе передышку. — Что-то пошло не так, она не может полностью забыть эту историю. Она постоянно что-то вспоминает, какие-то мелочи. Её разум борется, не давая потоку забытой информации пробиться сквозь защитный купол, но она упряма — о, как она упряма, — каждую секунду пытается всё вспомнить, и у неё это получается… с каждым разом всё больше и больше. Если ничего не предпринять, то… — он снова замолчал, но теперь потому, что боялся того, что ему предстоит сказать. Он боялся, что если произнесёт это вслух, то это произойдёт на самом деле. — Три дня… она умрёт через три дня. Её мозг просто сгорит, — едва слышно прошептал Доктор, так и не решившись закончить тем же тоном. — Ты — единственный, кто может ей помочь, ты связан с ней, — почти с мольбой в голосе произнёс Доктор.  
      — Метакризис, — догадался Джон.  
      — Двухсторонний биологический метакризис, — подтвердил Доктор. — Я бы не стал тебя просить, если бы был другой вариант, но я не могу позволить ей умереть.  
      — Как ты сюда попал? — внезапно повторил свой первый вопрос Джон, не закончив мысль и задумавшись о чём-то своём.  
      — Что? — спросил Доктор, поражённо глядя на свою копию. — Ты вообще слышишь меня? Я говорю, что Донна умирает, а ты спрашиваешь, как я сюда попал?! — повысил он голос, не понимая, как можно в такой момент думать о подобных пустяках.  
      — Просто ответь на мой вопрос, — спокойно, но чуть более настойчиво сказал Джон, не выражая никаких эмоций.  
      — Сжёг несколько звёзд, создал разлом ткани реальности… не переживай, он закроется довольно скоро и особых последствий не будет. Разве что произойдёт несколько природных катаклизмов, но это не спровоцирует никаких серьёзных проблем, если ты из-за этого меня спросил, — едко выплюнул Доктор, разочаровываясь в двойнике.  
      Неужели он и сам был таким? Неужели и он тоже думал о подобных мелочах, заботясь только о себе, в то время, как другие умирали? Неужели он действительно был таким и не замечал этого за собой… или не хотел замечать?  
      Джон медленно кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и резко повернулся всем телом к Доктору, смотря на него горящими надеждой глазами.  
      — Где ты припарковал ТАРДИС? — пройдя мимо Повелителя Времени, воодушевлённо спросил он, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Идём скорее, разлом может закрыться в любую минуту, нам нужно успеть. Ты вообще собираешься спасать Донну или нет?! — недовольно проворчал Джон, оборачиваясь к Доктору.  
      Тот лишь недоуменно покачал головой, ничего не понимая, и пошёл следом за ним, чтобы показать дорогу к ТАРДИС.  


* * *

  
      На одной из широких лондонских улиц раздался громкий скрежет, и в то же мгновение появилась синяя полицейская будка, из которой сразу же вышли двое мужчин, похожих как две капли воды. Единственное, что их различало — это костюмы, в которые они были одеты. Спустя пару минут в доме напротив открылась парадная дверь, и из неё вышел пожилой седовласый мужчина.  
      — Доктор! — громко крикнул он, выбегая на улицу, дабы поприветствовать прибывшего гостя. — Доктор, я искал тебя. Донна. Она… — начал было он, но резко замолчал, только сейчас замечая спутника-копию.  
      — Я знаю, Уилфред. Поэтому я здесь, — успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу Доктор. — Кстати, познакомься, это Джон Смит — тот самый второй метакризис человека и Повелителя Времени, — указал он на своего двойника. Джон приветственно кивнул, а Уилфред так и не смог вымолвить ни слова. — Итак… где Донна? Время сейчас играет против нас. Да, согласен, это звучит несколько дико, но так и есть, поэтому нам нужно действовать как можно скорее, — направляясь к входу в дом, быстро произнес Доктор, молчаливо требуя следовать за ним.  
      — Доктор, ей стало хуже, — наконец сказал Уилфред, зайдя в дом и закрыв парадную дверь. Тот резко остановился на входе в гостиную, оборачиваясь и вопросительно глядя на старика. — Она вспоминает всё больше, и её мигрень усиливается. Она всё чаще теряет сознание, у неё держится высокая температура, и она уже начинает бредить. Около часа назад ей удалось заснуть, но сегодня Донна целый день говорила о каком-то огне, сжигающем всё вокруг… огне, который несёт в себе только боль… Доктор, она говорила так, словно сама чувствовала эту боль, — с ноткой страха в голосе закончил он.  
      — Помпеи! — воскликнул Джон, вспоминая тот день, когда она впервые его удивила, впервые заставила пойти против вселенной, впервые напомнила ему, кто он есть на самом деле.  
      — Не-е-ет, — совсем тихо протянул Доктор, испуганно проводя ладонью по лицу. — Всё гораздо хуже. Галлифрей. К ней возвращаются _мои_ воспоминания, — перешёл на шёпот Доктор, поражённый собственной догадкой. — Глупый, глупый Доктор! Как же я раньше об этом не догадался?! — ударив себя по лбу, начал громко причитать он, расхаживая взад и вперёд.  
      — Постой, но как она может вспоминать твоё прошлое, если все воспоминания остались у меня? — непонимающе спросил Джон. Доктор тут же остановился и посмотрел на двойника так, словно это было очевидно.  
      — В некоторых случаях… когда метакризис происходит между двумя расами, одна из которых сильнее другой по любому из критериев, возможно сохранение памяти у обоих, только у одного из них сохранится весь объём, а другому достанутся только самые яркие воспоминания: такие, которые врезаются в разум настолько сильно, что само сознание не воспринимает себя целостным без них. Таких воспоминаний никогда не бывает много, обычно оно одно, в редких случаях — два, но его масштаб настолько велик, что способен затопить собой чужое сознание. Поэтому человеческий мозг не может впитать в себя сознание Повелителя Времени: одно только воспоминание может сжечь разум, не говоря уже обо всех знаниях, — взволнованно объяснил Доктор.  
      — Но что тогда будет с Донной? — настойчиво спросил Уилфред с нескрываемым беспокойством в голосе.  
      — Я же обещал, что спасу её. Она будет в порядке, — взяв себя в руки, успокаивающе сказал он. — Но у нас практически не осталось времени. Джон, за мной! — выкрикнул Доктор и быстро направился к комнате Донны. — Уилфред, тебе лучше остаться здесь, — на ходу бросил он, как только старик последовал за ним.  
      Войдя в нужную комнату, мужчины увидели мирно спящую Донну. Ничего не выдавало её ужасное самочувствие. Доктор сразу же подошёл ближе и присел на корточки рядом с ней. Он медленно заправил выбившуюся прядь слегка влажных волос за ухо и провёл ладонью по лбу. Горячий. Донна слегка поморщилась, вероятно, испытывая боль, и Доктор сразу же прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к её вискам. Донна тут же заметно расслабилась. Джону, наблюдавшему за всем этим, внезапно стало неловко, словно он увидел что-то личное, сокровенное, что ему видеть не следовало.  
      — Доктор, — мягко нарушил тишину он, понимая, что у них больше нет времени оттягивать неизбежное.  
      — Да… пора, — прошептал тот, вставая в полный рост, и, повернувшись, спросил: — Ты готов? Я имею в виду, ты же знаешь, что… — начал было он, но был перебит коротким и уверенным «да», на что лишь кивнул и снова посмотрел на Донну.  
      — Нам понадобится регенерационная энергия… много регенерационной энергии, и это… — предостерегающе начал Джон и тоже был перебит:  
      — Я знаю. Приступим, — обходя кровать и снова садясь рядом с Донной, сказал Доктор.  
      Он снова прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к её вискам, углубляя её сон, создавая эффект так называемой анестезии для дальнейшего вмешательства в её разум, и подложил ей под голову несколько подушек, чтобы придать ей полусидячее положение. Джон сел с другой стороны кровати и прислонился своим лбом к лбу Донны. Ладони Доктора начали сиять золотистым светом, и он обхватил её голову руками, медленно увеличивая выброс энергии.  
      Джон в этой процедуре выполнял роль своеобразного донора: отдавая микроскопическую часть своего головного мозга, он служил так называемым образцом для формирования новых мозговых клеток Донны. Доктор же с помощью своей регенерационной энергии ускорял процесс, заставляя клетки перестраиваться на новый лад уже сейчас.  
      Казалось, на эту процедуру ушла вечность, но на деле всё произошло довольно быстро. Донна за всё это время даже не шелохнулась, в то время как мужчинам пришлось нелегко: они оба чувствовали ужасную боль, которая с каждой секундой нарастала всё сильнее и сильнее, словно стремясь разрывать голову на части. И когда всё закончилось, Доктор и его двойник тяжело дыша сели на пол возле кровати и привалились к стене.  
      — У нас получилось, — тихо, но радостно сказал Джон, счастливо улыбаясь. Доктор, слегка кивнув, так же счастливо улыбнулся в ответ. Проведя ладонями по лицу, он медленно встал с пола и, убрав из-под головы Донны лишние подушки, удобно уложил её в постели, поправив одеяло, затем, достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака звуковую отвёртку, просканировал ее, проверяя физическое состояние, обошёл кровать и, подав руку Джону, помог тому встать. Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он снова посмотрел на Донну. Она мирно спала, словно ничего и не произошло.  
      Когда они вошли в гостиную, Уилфред тут же встал с дивана, готовый было наброситься на них с вопросами, но был остановлен молчаливым жестом Доктора. Только тогда увидев, как сильно они были измотаны.  
      — Всё в порядке. Она проспит несколько дней: нужно время, чтобы клетки мозга закончили перестраиваться, регенерировать, создавая новую оболочку, основанную на ДНК Повелителя Времени. Когда она проснётся, она начнёт довольно быстро всё вспоминать. Голова может болеть ещё около двух недель, но это нормально. И потом, когда все изменения вступят в силу, она сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, — коротко объяснил Доктор, после чего довольно стремительно направился к выходу, вынуждая Джона следовать за ним.  
      — Доктор, но как же ты? Ты ещё вернёшься? Ты ведь навестишь её, не так ли? — с надеждой спросил Уилфред, заставляя мужчин остановиться прямо перед дверью.  
      — Конечно, —тихо произнёс тот, даже не оборачиваясь, и сразу же распахнул входную дверь, выходя на улицу. Джон сразу понял, что он солгал и возвращаться не собирается, но всё-таки промолчал.  
      — Доктор! —снова крикнул Уилфред, заставляя обернуться. — Спасибо, — чуть тише добавил он, обращаясь как к Доктору, так и к Джону, а затем встал смирно — как солдат — и отдал честь. Они оба слегка улыбнулись и, кивнув на прощание, зашли в ТАРДИС. Через минуту на улице раздалось громкое скрежетание, и синяя полицейская будка исчезла.  


* * *

  
      Зайдя в ТАРДИС, Доктор сразу же по привычке бросил своё пальто на коралловую стойку и занял место у консоли, начиная задавать нужные координаты. Джон остался стоять в стороне, наблюдая за его метаниями. Взгляд отчего-то погрустнел, а сам он словно за пару часов состарился на добрый десяток лет.  
      — Как давно ты понял? — мягко нарушил молчание Джон, заставляя Доктора на мгновение на него посмотреть.  
      — Понял — что? — с непониманием в голосе переспросил тот, не отрываясь от своего дела.  
      — Что любишь её.  
      Доктор в то же мгновение замер и заметно напрягся всем телом. Он грустно посмотрел на Джона и почти сразу же вернулся к рассматриванию панели ТАРДИС, словно никогда её раньше не видел и ему было необходимо рассмотреть каждую деталь именно сейчас.  
      — С чего ты взял? Она — мой лучший друг. Между нами нет никаких… — начал было он, будто стараясь оправдаться, но договорить ему не дали.  
      — Ты пожертвовал огромную часть своей регенерационной энергии, — пустил в ход первый аргумент Джон.  
      — А ты пожертвовал частью своего мозга, но я же не утверждаю, что ты любишь её, — парировал Доктор, не переставая что-то нажимать и крутить на панели ТАРДИС.  
      — Я пожертвовал микроскопическую часть своего мозга, зная, что кроме периодической мигрени, мне ничего не грозит, а ты отдал ей столько энергии, зная, что в следующей регенерации ты можешь лишиться руки, ноги, какого-либо органа, зрения, слуха, да чего угодно! — активно жестикулируя, рассуждал Джон, слегка повысив голос. — Это не одно и то же, — твёрдо закончил он. — Ты намеренно сжёг несколько звёзд, создал разлом реальности, зная, что это может уничтожить вселенную, только ради того, чтобы просить моей помощи, — он на мгновение замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, а затем продолжил. — Но даже тогда ты не был уверен, что я соглашусь. Я видел это в твоих глазах. И тем не менее, ты пообещал Уилфреду, что спасёшь её. Ты не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер, а значит, ты был готов на отчаянный шаг. В случае моего отказа оставался единственный вариант: использовать в качестве образца твой собственный мозг, но это означало бы, что ты погибнешь. Регенерационная энергия не успевала бы вырабатываться в нужном количестве, поскольку часть твоих мыслительных процессов была бы нарушена, а всю энергию, выделяемую на собственное исцеление, ты отдавал бы ей. А после окончания было бы уже поздно, поскольку к тому времени повреждения охватили бы все нейроны, и твой мозг было бы невозможно спасти. И тем не менее, ты был готов на это.  
      Доктор уже внимательно смотрел на него, слушая каждое слово, и понимал, что это правда. Он действительно был готов пойти на это. Он действительно был готов обменять свою жизнь на её.  
      — В тот день, когда я стёр ей память, — внезапно тихо произнёс Доктор. — Я понял, что люблю её, в тот день, когда стёр ей память, — видя немой вопрос в глазах Джона, пояснил он. — Я был готов к тому, что она не узнает меня, когда увидит… но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что увижу это в её глазах.  
      Он до сих пор помнил, как, уходя, попрощался с ней, а она бросила короткое «увидимся» и посмотрела на него таким пустым взглядом, каким смотрят на незнакомцев… словно ничего и не было: ни Помпей, ни Ракнос, ни Удов, ни Агаты Кристи, совсем ничего.  
      — Почему тогда ты улетел от неё? Почему не остался? — недоуменно спросил Джон.  
      — Зачем? Чтобы она снова отправилась со мной путешествовать? Она не может устроить свою жизнь, а потом по одному лишь щелчку моих пальцев бросить всё и полететь со мной. Она не должна этого делать! Она достойна гораздо большего, — обходя консоль ТАРДИС и вставая напротив Джона, говорил Доктор. — У неё есть жених, с которым она счастлива. Она выйдет замуж, как и мечтала всегда, нарожает детишек с такими же рыжими волосами как у неё и проживёт долгую счастливую жизнь, — он принялся медленно расхаживать перед Джоном, обхватив голову руками. — Как ты не понимаешь, я не могу сначала стереть ей память, невзирая на её мольбы, а потом снова ворваться в её жизнь как ни в чём не бывало! — резко останавливаясь, выкрикнул Доктор. Лицо его исказила гримаса боли и отчаяния. — Она не заслуживает этого, — едва слышно прошептал он.  
      — Но она любит тебя так же, как и ты её, — горячо возразил Джон. — Ох… ты правда этого не знал, не так ли? — его внезапно поразила догадка. — Вы так часто твердили всему миру, что вы не пара, что это стало навязчивой мыслью. Но вселенная распорядилась иначе… вы влюбились друг в друга и даже не поняли этого, потому что одна только мысль была настолько дикой, настолько неправильной, что сам факт её существования казался невозможным, — с внезапным озарением высказался Джон. Он только сейчас сложил полную картинку и увидел всю истину. — Поговори с ней, — настойчиво сказал он, всем своим видом показывая, что это не просьба, а приказ.  
      — Мы прибыли. Тебе пора, скоро разлом закроется, — словно не слыша его, произнёс Доктор, направляясь к выходу.  
      — Поговори с ней! — выходя из ТАРДИС следом за ним, крикнул Джон. — Сделай мне одолжение, просто поговори с ней!  
      Они оба вышли на тот же берег, откуда и улетели пару часов назад, и остановились недалеко от синей будки. Джон, пристально смотревший на Доктора, понял, что, если он сам не придёт к этому, убедить его будет невозможно. Опустив взгляд, он повернулся к заливу и засунул руки в карманы; они оба снова посмотрели вдаль. ТАРДИС моргнула своим фонарём, давая Доктору понять, что пора возвращаться. Тот повернулся лицом к Джону и протянул правую ладонь для рукопожатия, на которое тот ответил, грустно улыбаясь.  
      — Спасибо тебе, — с глубокой признательностью в голосе поблагодарил своего друга Доктор. — За то, что помог её спасти, да и за всё спасибо.  
      — Пустяки, — отмахнулся Джон. Они попрощались, и Доктор направился к ТАРДИС, оставляя своего двойника позади. — Доктор! — крикнул Джон, когда тот уже открыл дверь ТАРДИС, собираясь войти внутрь. Повелитель Времени обернулся, ожидая продолжения. — Поговори с ней, — уже мягче и менее настойчиво повторил Джон. — Позволь ей хотя бы попрощаться с тобой. — Доктор медленно кивнул, давая понять, что он услышал его, и вошёл в ТАРДИС, закрывая за собой дверь. Через пару мгновений ТАРДИС загудела и растворилась в воздухе.  


* * *

  
      Возле одной из церквей Чизвика, в глубине растущих деревьев припарковалась синяя телефонная будка. Из самой церкви доносились радостные крики и поздравления, которые заглушили скрежет материализующейся ТАРДИС и оставили её незамеченной для других. Из будки вышел одинокий мужчина в коричневом костюме в полоску и таком же коричневом пальто.  
      Остановившись неподалёку от своего корабля, он посмотрел в сторону церкви. Там была свадьба, но не та, на которую приехал он. Вероятно, ТАРДИС опять что-то напутала и привезла его раньше положенного времени. Что ж, ему придётся немного подождать, но для начала было бы неплохо уточнить время.  
      Он развернулся и направился обратно к ТАРДИС, открыл дверь и снова вошёл внутрь. Проверив показатели, Доктор убедился в том, что прилетел на два часа раньше. Намереваясь совершить прыжок во времени, он задал нужные координаты, но не успел потянуть за рычаг, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появилась женщина в белом свадебном платье. Доктор так и остался стоять с занесённой над рычагом рукой и устремлённым к гостье взглядом. Весь её вид говорил о том, что она зла и раздражена, поэтому он медленно выпрямился и развернулся к ней лицом. Она молчаливо простояла ещё несколько секунд, а затем тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела вверх, закусывая нижнюю губу, словно готовясь что-то сказать.  
      — Почему каждый раз, когда я должна выйти замуж, появляешься ты и всё рушишь? — гневно выплюнула Донна, сжимая кулаки. Глаза у неё пылали злостью, яростью, но больше всего — обидой, и Доктор знал, что эта обида была целиком и полностью адресована ему.  
      — Я всего лишь хотел поздравить тебя со свадьбой, — осторожно и чуть виновато возразил он.  
      — Ах, ты хотел поздравить меня со свадьбой? — едко воскликнула та, делая пару шагов в его сторону. — А больше ты ничего не хотел? Например, поговорить со мной? Или извиниться за то, что стёр мне память и бросил одну на Земле, в то время, как я умоляла тебя не делать этого? — метко стреляя словами, она каждый раз попадала в цель, причиняя ему боль.  
      — Мне очень жаль, Донна, — начал Доктор, делая первые шаги к ней навстречу. — Я виноват перед тобой, но у меня не было выбора.  
      — Ты мог просто поговорить со мной после того, как вернул мне память… этого было бы достаточно. Но ты предпочёл просто сбежать, — продолжала наступать Донна, не желая слушать ни какие оправдания.  
      — Донна… — попытался вставить Доктор, подойдя к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
      — Неужели вся наша дружба растворилась в один миг, раз ты так со мной поступил? — внезапно тихо спросила она, грустно глядя на него. Доктор хотел было взять её за руки, но она тут же отмахнулась, делая шаг назад. — Неужели я не заслужила ничтожного разговора с тобой? — перешла на шёпот она, заставляя оба его сердца замереть, а потом забиться с удвоенной скоростью.  
      — Донна, ты заслуживаешь больше, чем пустой разговор! — наконец взяв её за плечи, сказал Доктор. — О, Донна Ноубл… ты — самая важная женщина во всей вселенной, — горячо возразил он. — Даже не отрицай, это так! Но в этом-то всё и дело… Ты заслуживаешь нормальной жизни: с семьёй, детьми, как ты и мечтала, помнишь? — он сильнее сжал её плечи. — Но ты же никогда не откажешься от путешествий в ТАРДИС, — слегка поморщившись, словно от физической боли, прошептал Доктор. — Я боялся, что если приду к тебе снова, ты опять попросишься в ТАРДИС, а я не смогу тебе отказать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты жертвовала своим счастьем ради меня, — виновато закончил он.  
      И в это же мгновение в ТАРДИС раздался громкий звук пощёчины. Доктор едва заметно вздрогнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, но не успел он и слова сказать, как Донна тут же крепко его поцеловала, притягивая к себе за лацканы пиджака. Он на мгновение замер, поражённый такой резкой сменой настроения, а затем мягко притянул её к себе за талию, углубляя поцелуй.  
      — Я остаюсь в ТАРДИС, и это не обсуждается, — оторвавшись от его губ, твёрдо заявила Донна, давая понять, что в его разрешении она не нуждается. — К тому же на главный вопрос ты мне уже ответил, — слегка улыбаясь, добавила она, вызывая у Доктора ответную улыбку. — Ты же не против, дорогая? — чуть громче спросила Донна, подходя к консоли, на что ТАРДИС довольно загудела. — Я тоже рада тебя видеть, старушка, — с любовью в голосе сказала она, прикасаясь к панели. Свет слегка моргнул, а консоль заработала.  
      — Эй, ты не можешь любить её больше, чем меня, ты — _моя_ ТАРДИС! — по-детски возмутился Доктор, становясь рядом с Донной, заставляя её смеяться, на что сама ТАРДИС лишь моргнула светом и слегка тряхнула корпусом, готовясь к полёту, из-за чего Донна тут же покачнулась и упала к Доктору в объятия.  
      Он крепко прижал её к себе, а затем прислонился своим лбом к её лбу, давая увидеть всё, что он чувствует к ней. Она мягко улыбнулась, открывая свой разум в ответ, а ТАРДИС снова радостно загудела и, приглушив свет, отправилась в новое путешествие.  
  


14.01.2019


End file.
